


The Other Half of The Crime

by engel82



Series: TV!Crossovers [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad case in Las Vegas, Prentiss goes out to take the edge off. She finds something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Sparkles_

It was a bad case. The kind that made Emily wonder why they were even trying to begin with and made her wish she could go back to the CIA and make a real difference. A deadly one.

The idea of staying in her hotel room and drinking herself into stupor was tempting but Emily knew better. She felt like she had to prove to her team that she could handle being back and that they could still trust her. Being a mess over this case would not help.

So, she had a very simple plan; one beer, one girl, and forgetting the past 72 hours.

Apparently Emily hadn’t been the only one with this idea: as soon as she walked into Sparkles she saw Sara, one of the CSIs working the O’Hare case with them, ordering a drink at the bar. Emily walked toward her.

“Let me guess, appletini?”

Sara smirked without looking at her. “And they call you a profiler.”

Emily sat on the stool next to her. “I’ll have what she’s having,” she told the bartender.

“How do you do it?” Sara asked her after a while, breaking the silence. “Getting in their mind, thinking the way they do... _understanding_ it? How does it not make you sick?”

Emily wasn’t sure how to reply. She had asked herself that same question too often without finding an answer.

“How do you do it?” She asked instead. “You process and analyze the scene, you’re the one to discover every gruesome detail behind every scene. You put the pieces together and relive what the victims go through. You witness every crime...”

“I don’t become my victims.”

“I’m not my unsubs.”

“But there’s no forgetting it.”

“No. There’s not.”

The waitress came back with two beers.

“This might not be strong enough.” Sara said.

“I know a pretty good way to feel better.” Sara finally looked at her and Emily continued, “My room or your place?”

Sara downed her beer and got up. “My place. I probably processed your hotel room before.”

Emily smiled and put her drink back on the counter without touching it.


End file.
